Kisses and Confessions
by PsychoRyko
Summary: Sequel to 'Game'. Alice and Mirana explore their new relationship and the trials that await the announcement of their betrothal. Second installment in my "Love Springs Eternal: A Chronicle of Underland" series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Alice in Wonderland. It is the work of Lewis Carroll and the movie is property of Tim Burton.

**Warning:**Fem-slash which means girl/girl romance. Don't like, don't read, and certainly don't leave a review spewing your ill-begotten hate.

**A/N:**This is the sequel to "Game." Please read that first, though I suppose it isn't strictly necessary. This will be an ongoing series. Thanks to BladeMaster357, my beta. :) Also, this series is now titled "Love Springs Eternal: A Chronicle of Underland" with this being installment 2.

In Marmoreal there was a room that was used far too little for anyone's liking. With its large comfy bed and beautiful balcony view, the Queen's bedchambers rarely saw its owner most times. The room adjacent to it, connected by a single door between them, was about to be even less used while Mirana's bedroom was likely to see a drastic increase in activity.

The adjoining room, of course, belonged to the Queen's Champion—Alice Kingsleigh. The reason for these changes now adorned the ring finger of Mirana's left hand, a flawless blue-white gem set in polished silver, presented to her by Alice with the intent of betrothal. A prospect eagerly accepted by the White Queen.

Only hours after the proposal, the two women lay comfortably on Mirana's bed, near enough to easily lavish sweet kisses upon the lips of their heart's desire. The jacket of Alice's suit was draped over a chair, with Mirana's crown perched on the adjacent desk, something which Alice had gently insisted upon and had received no resistance.

Silence reigned in the room occupied by the newly formed couple, words unnecessary, content to simply bask in the absolute bliss of their shared love and affection. Currently, their fingers were idly playing with and caressing the other's, encouraging the sparks that were felt from the simple yet intimate gesture.

The sparkling gem of her engagement ring caught Mirana's eye and she laced their fingers together, looking up into her champion's eyes. "Alice," she said slowly, searching those glittering orbs as a sudden thought occurred to her, "how did you know I would say yes?"

"Ah," the blonde chuckled and smiled sheepishly, giving her answer with the utmost sincerity, "I didn't."

Mirana was stunned, staring at the woman she had secretly adored for so long. With the queen unable to find the words to speak, her fiancée elaborated.

"I've loved you for a long time, Mirana, but I wasn't certain if you loved me in return. Though after speaking with Tarrant and the others, it seems that we've been painfully obvious to everyone but each other." Her grin made Mirana flush prettily before she continued. "Though even before they told me, I had decided to ask for your hand in marriage." Alice's thumb lightly stroked across pale knuckles as she waited for the question she knew was sure to come.

"Why, my dear Alice? Why would you do such a thing if you didn't know how I felt?"

"Because of the suitors." Alice's blunt reply and the way her eyes flashed angrily at the word made Mirana stare in surprise. How had Alice known? There had been no official callers as of yet and Mirana had avoided the subject because of how it upset her.

"I know there's been a lot of talk—anticipating the prospect of you marrying, who it might be, and I…" brown eyes glanced away uncomfortably, "I couldn't stand the thought of you being forced to wed someone you didn't love, someone who didn't understand you and wouldn't care for you properly. So I thought…well, I hoped…that even if you didn't return my feelings, marrying a dear friend would be preferable to marrying a complete stranger."

Mirana's heart melted in light of such an innocent and honest confession. Eyes pricking with tears, she kissed her champion sweetly. Alice, Champion of Underland and Champion of Mirana's heart. This girl, so caring and insightful, able to render the White Queen utterly dumbfounded that her façade had been so easily transparent without even realizing it.

When the kiss ended the younger woman gave a questioning look to the white-haired beauty. A pale hand rose to cup her cheek, a touch she turned into, giving the palm a soft kiss.

"My Champion," Mirana whispered, voice full of awe, "so strong and pure, so selfless. You never cease to amaze me." Blinking, her smile broadened. Now Alice really was hers, and vice versa. Only in her dreams had she ever dared to hope for such a thing.

Alice flushed at the praise from her queen, though she smiled back warmly. "Your Majesty—" Whatever she had been about to say was cut off abruptly as Mirana held a finger to her lips. Though the queen was smiling, her eyes were stern yet still playful.

"Mirana" she insisted in a soft tone. "Even if it's only when we are alone... please, I beg you... use my name. I so love hearing you say it."

The lips beneath her finger curled into a slight grin. Once the digit was removed, Alice slowly and purposely repeated the word, relishing how it felt on her tongue as much as the joy she saw in her beloved's eyes.

Closing the small distance between them, Alice brushed her lips across Mirana's. The contact created such a pleasant tingle between them that she did it again and again, each time adding a little more pressure until the play ended with a remarkably ardent kiss, full of passion. The dark lips beneath her own parted as Mirana moved closer.

When Alice pulled their bodies flush against one another, the queen gasped at the sensation. Feeling emboldened, the blonde took advantage of this, tongue darting out to caress and tease its counterpart. It was a wonderfully new feeling for both of them, making them dizzy with desire.

The longer the kiss continued, the more intense it became. Hands roamed along the other's back, trying to bring their heated bodies closer together despite it being physically impossible. Both women were inexperienced with the physical aspect of love, and as does so often happens in these situations they were rapidly being consumed by these feelings, about to go farther than either of them were ready to.

They were saved, much to a confusing mixture of relief and disappointment, by a rather loud knock on the door to the queen's private quarters. Startled by the intrusion, they broke apart instantly, yet remained frozen to their spot on the bed. Trying to regain a semblance of calm, Alice rested her head on Mirana's shoulder, closing her eyes.

The queen took a deep breath, willing her racing heart to a normal pace. Her voice was blessedly steady. "A moment, please. Who is it?"

"Nivens, Your Majesty." Of course... he would be looking for her. She had left her paperwork without any notice of where she was going or what she was doing, and they had been hidden away here for hours, not including the time that had been previously spent in the garden maze.

Nudging Alice, Mirana searched her eyes, posing a silent question. The brilliant smile she received was more than answer enough.

"Call the court into session" she replied clearly, never breaking their gaze, "Hatter, the Tweedles, Chessur, everyone. Assemble in the throne room within the hour; I have an important announcement to make."

"Y-yes, Your Majesty!" Nivens squeaked. They could almost hear him hyperventilating as he hopped away in a hurry. It was only after the hall had fallen silent again that Alice burst into a fit of giggles. The mirth was infectious and soon they were both laughing, releasing their pent-up emotions and settling their nerves.

Cupping her cheek, Mirana searched Alice's face for any sign of doubt or hesitation. She found none, only a certainty of their relationship. Still, she felt a need to voice her question.

"Are you sure about this, Alice? We don't have to announce anything yet…"

Taking the hand from her cheek, Alice brought it to her lips in a tender kiss then held it, lightly caressing the pale fingers with her own. "I'm sure, Mirana. Besides," she chuckled, a teasing glint in her eyes, "if we don't, everyone will demand an explanation for your ring and the only way to avoid that would be to remove it... and I never wish to see your finger without it. This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you, that you accept it and me, a bond that no one can tear asunder."

Tears welling in her eyes, Mirana kissed Alice once more, all the words she couldn't find put into that simple act.

Again, they parted, their foreheads still lightly touching. Alice then smiled, a hint of mischief in her voice. "We should probably freshen up. Can you imagine the scandal if the Queen arrived at court with mussed hair and a rumpled dress?" she giggled, "Oh, to see the looks on their faces!"

Batting her arm in mock reprisal, Mirana couldn't help but smile at the blonde's antics. "You are incorrigible, dear Alice. Though you do make a valid point. Loathe as I am to part from you, perhaps we should, to prepare for what is to come."

Helping Mirana up from the bed, Alice pulled her into a loving embrace, pressing their lips together. Sighing happily, she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "I love you, Mirana."

"I love you too, Alice."

Reluctantly, the two headed in separate directions. As they did so, both became keenly aware of their growing distance in proximity, longing to be close to one another once more. Before disappearing through the door that joined their chambers, however, Alice paused to give Mirana an impish grin. "You may want to bring along some smelling salts. I imagine half the court may pass out from shock and we might give poor Nivens a heart attack."

"Alice!" Mirana failed miserably in attempting a scolding tone, covering her mouth with a hand to hide a laugh before admitting her beloved might have a point.

**R&R please. Reviews are much loved. All suggestions are welcome. :)  
><strong>


	2. Announcement

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Alice in Wonderland" or its lovely characters.

**A/N: **Both my prior stories have been beta'd with fixes to them. I do suggest re-reading them and enjoying the minor changes. I do apologize for the slight delay. It took a little longer than planned to get this chapter how I wanted it.

Slender fingers fastened hidden clasps before tracing pale fingertips over intricate designs in metal. Not for the first time, Mirana's dark eyes took in every little nick and scratch, remembering all too well how each of them were gained. A hand not yet encased in a gauntlet took her own, pulling her from her thoughts.

Alice smiled at her queen, kissing the hand that had finished helping her into the gleaming Armor of Marmoreal. According to Mirana, it was only proper for a queen to dress her champion, whether it be for battle or official matters of state. And so whenever necessity called for it, Alice donned the suit of armor with Mirana's assistance. The Queen insisted on it, especially since she had been denied the right and privilege the first time, when Alice faced the Jabberwocky in the final battle against the Red Queen's army. It was because of this help that Alice was glad she wore simple, lightweight clothes underneath. Anything less would have been far too awkward a situation for either of them, especially with the subtle changes their recent betrothal brought to their budding relationship.

"Try not to dwell on the past, my love," Alice said softly, to which Mirana gave an affectionate smile. She knew that it still bothered the Queen to see the slightly damaged state of the armor, a reminder of the grave danger she had allowed Alice to face alone. The Champion had politely refused the opportunity to have it fully restored, as well as any offer to heal the scars on her arm inflicted by the Bandersnatch. When asked for her reasoning, she had simply stated that it lent credence to her status—tangible proof that she had been tested and had succeeded in her role as the White Queen's Champion.

Releasing Mirana's hand, Alice slid the remaining gauntlet into place, completing her armor. With the Vorpal Sword strapped to her side, there was a definite air of confidence about her, not unlike that fateful Frabjous Day when the prophesied champion had regained her muchness, but now even more so—the knowledge and experience gained from her former apprenticeship and resulting worldly travels having matured her into the woman she is today. The only piece missing was her shield, but its purpose was solely on the battlefield. Right now, she was dressed mainly for show.

Even Mirana had changed. As a rule, she tried not to stand out too much; but for this announcement, they wanted to draw and hold everyone's attention. Therefore, she had chosen to forgo her standard white gown for one that had a more elegant look to it. This dress had less lace, the floor-length skirt did not flare out as much from the waist, and subtle stars on the bottom took the place of silvery snowflakes. Combined with the crown resting atop the flowing white locks of Underland's rightful queen, this ensemble managed to give her a much more commanding presence.

Individually, both women had the ability to captivate all who saw them, but when they were together… it was something almost magical. Side by side, they made a breathtaking couple, radiating majestic strength. They were aware of it in a periphery sense, yet neither one quite realized the full impact they had on those around them. Still, it was something they were going to play up and use to their advantage. Just this once, of course.

The two of them stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of each other, silently appreciating the beauty before their eyes. Both still marveled at the fact that their feelings were returned, about to embark on a journey that would last for a lifetime and beyond.

Then Alice stepped forward, her strong arms enfolding Mirana in a loving embrace. After sharing a tender kiss, she led her sovereign from the room.

* * *

><p>Before the two women stood a pair of ornately carved doors, which led to the throne room of Marmoreal. From inside, they could vaguely hear the soft murmur of hushed voices; no doubt they were all wondering why they were here. A trumpet sounded and Nivens' voice announced their impending arrival to the now quiet and attentive room.<p>

"Presenting Mirana, White Queen of Marmoreal and ruler of Underland! And her escort, Alice Kingsleigh, Slayer of the Jabberwocky and Champion of Underland!"

Lifting her left hand, Mirana offered it to Alice, while her other hand floated at the level of her shoulders with fingers fidgeting slightly as she was wont to do when she was nervous. "Shall we see to the masses, my dearest Champion?"

"Yes, my Queen." Alice lifted her right hand to take the one offered to her in a manner befitting of her station, holding aloft Mirana's left hand so that the ring adorning it would catch the light shining down through the chamber's large windows.

Then the doors opened, prompting them to step across the threshold, no more time for private words. As they proceeded to make their way through the crowd, they smiled and were bestowed the proper respectful bows and curtsies. Their short walk to the dais, upon which the throne sat, was accompanied by several gasps and excited whisperings as people noticed the glittering ring upon their queen's hand.

Alice was hard-pressed to hide a smirk as they walked further into the room. When they reached the throne, the two exchanged an amused glance before their hands separated, turning to face the members of the royal court and their dearest friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bid you welcome." Mirana's sweet voice intoned amidst the silence. There was a unanimous response that made Alice's fingers twitch. It was so monotonous and boring… well, at least things were about to get interesting. The thought brought a smile to her face as she stood off to the side from her beloved queen.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for gathering on such short notice; I have called you here to address a matter of great importance. For some time now, there has been growing concern for the future of Underland as I am currently unwed." There was a short pause as her eyes flitted about the room. "However, as of today your worries shall be laid to rest—I am pleased to announce my betrothal!"

No sooner had the White Queen spoken; her declaration was met with exuberant shouts and applause. Mirana beamed at her subjects, pleased with their reaction, though she grew anxious. As the room gradually settled down, there came the question she was waiting for, spoken by a random voice in the crowd.

"Who is it, Your Majesty?"

Her pale fingers fluttered for a moment. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and, without a word, held her left hand out to the side.

"Me." Alice's voice rang out, strong and sure. Stepping forward and doing an about-face, she took Mirana's hand in hers. Dark eyes opened and she turned her head to meet the deep brown ones of her fiancée. Holding that gaze, and in a gesture intended to calm Mirana's nerves, Alice bowed her head to press her lips to the ring proudly displayed there. In that simple act and shared look, anyone could plainly see the love between these two souls. As far as the occupants of the room were concerned, there was no denying it; the Queen and the Champion were meant to be together… it was destiny.

All at once, the hall erupted with joy. Tarrant stood near the back, cackling with glee and clapping vigorously. Joining him were the Tweedles doing a little jig, Mallymkun jumping excitedly upon Tarrant's shoulder while Chessur merely floated in the air with a broad, knowing grin. Huddled off to one side were Bayard and his family, wagging their tails excitedly, and the March Hare who hugged a soup ladle to his chest while ranting nonsensical, though happy, things. Nearby, Nivens was amazingly still conscious and looking a bit surprised—though nonetheless delighted with the news—a little smile gracing his normally meek features.

Slowly, more and more people joined in until the room had filled with the sound of cheers and applause, every single one of them showing their approval of the happy couple. Alice grinned at Mirana, who smiled back warmly. Lacing their fingers together, the two women descended the few stairs to the dais to mingle with the court and receive personal congratulations from all those assembled for this momentous occasion.


	3. Tea

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland, to my everlasting woe.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm glad you all like this. I'm rather proud of it myself, actually. I will say this now, I have many more stories planned, both for this pairing and others. As always, thanks to my lovely beta, BladeMaster357.

**P.S. **I do promise that the chapters will likely get longer as the story progresses so please bear with me.

Later that evening, the newly engaged couple gratefully left the general masses behind for the privacy of friendly companionship in Tarrant's workshop. As Alice seated Mirana at a table in the remarkably tidied up room, the Hatter bustled about making tea while Thackery fetched light fare to snack upon. The two women hadn't even bothered to change out of their formal clothes yet, wanting nothing more than to spend some time with their closest friends as soon as possible.

Alice wearily sat herself down at Mirana's right-hand side, armor clinking softly. The Queen gave her a warm smile and took her hand, now free from the gauntlet it had been encased in, and gave it a gentle squeeze. While Alice's travels in the business world served her well in the politics of the court, it still took a greater toll on the Champion than the Queen.

Though Alice might have wished for something stronger to drink at that moment, the look of adoration on Mirana's face washed away her fatigue and made her smile anew. Turning her hand over, she lifted the pale one that held hers, pressing it to her lips. Their eyes met and they shared a moment in which only the two of them existed.

Hatter stood there, holding the tea, watching the two women he loved like sisters. Nothing made him happier than seeing them together at last. As much as he hated to interrupt, it was perhaps best he did. They were, after all, still in a room with other people.

Grinning broadly, he set the tray down, startling the women from their own little world. While they collected themselves, Tarrant busied himself with pouring the tea. Other than the guests of honor, it was only the usual attendees sitting about the table: Thackery, Mally, and the Hatter himself. Nivens was busy with his own duties and Bayard had taken his family home for the night as it was well past the pups' bedtime.

There was the usual clatter and bustle as everyone sampled the treats set before them. Alice made the unfortunate mistake of asking Thackery to pass the sugar, which he did, in true March Hare fashion by throwing it at her head. Being tired as she was from the emotionally-charged day, the Champion didn't react quickly enough to dodge the sweet-tasting projectiles. The sugar cubes bonked her square on the nose before falling into her cup with quiet plops.

Everyone laughed; even Mirana lifted a hand to cover her mouth as she tittered at her Champion's expense. This of course made her ring sparkle in the light, as though it shone with her own happiness.

"Ring!" Thackery exclaimed before giggling, soon after becoming distracted by his stirring spoon.

Mally scampered along the table for a closer observation. The Queen obliged by resting her hand upon the table to allow the Dormouse a proper look. "It's lovely, your Majesty." she said in her little voice, with an almost dreamy tone as she continued to inspect the magnificent gemstone.

"Yes it is. Wherever did you find such a ring, Alice?" Hatter turned to the blonde with an eager smile, hoping to hear the story.

"You didn't help her with this?" Mirana asked, clearly surprised. She had assumed that her beloved had enrolled Tarrant's help in acquiring the ring. Obviously she had been mistaken.

"I'm afraid that I am the guilty party." A smooth voice spoke as the air shimmered above an empty chair. Chessur appeared in it, grinning as broadly as ever as he idly stirred a cup of tea for himself.

"I wanted it to be a surprise to everybody." Alice explained, smiling. "Our friends knew of my intentions to reveal my feelings to you, but I wanted my proposal to be kept a secret until the time was right. I asked Chess where the best place would be to get an engagement ring, and since he can travel so quickly, he offered to commission it on my behalf."

"I was wondering how you had the opportunity to do this without leaving the castle." Mirana smiled lovingly at Alice, deeply moved by the lengths her fiancée had gone to simply to get her the perfect ring.

"However did you manage to get your paws on such a fine piece of jewelry, you crafty feline?" Tarrant asked curiously. Despite the ongoing feud between them over his treasured hat, he was actually rather impressed at this accomplishment.

"That is a secret, my dear Hatter." Chess replied with impish playfulness. "I shan't reveal all my secrets, for then what would I have left? By the by," looking back to the charming couple, his grin seemed to grow even more, if possible. "how soon should we be expecting heirs, Your Majesty?"

Alice choked on her tea. There had been vague mentions of needing an heir; of course they did, but Chess spoke as though it was a given that Alice could and would provide Mirana with one. The sudden imagery brought to the forefront of her mind by her vivid imagination, accompanied by mild shock, left her sputtering while turning several shades of red.

Mirana smiled gently, idly rubbing her champion's back through her coughing fit. "Now Chess, you know that won't happen until after the wedding."

Startled, Alice stared at Mirana in disbelief. How in all of Underland were they supposed to have children? But the smile and affirming nod quelled her nerves, at least for the time being. It seemed there was indeed a way which she was, as of yet, still oblivious to. That would be something she definitely needed to discuss with her Queen. Preferably in the privacy of their own chambers.

"We'll 'ave a wee Alice runnin' aboot!" Thackery cackled, his companions joining in with their own cheers as they toasted to a bright future for the two young women.

Amid the noise, Mirana took Alice's hand in her own, giving her a rather apprehensive look. Alice was still quite young, being only 22 to Mirana's 25, so naturally the Queen was worried that talk of children might be too much for her beloved—who looked rather dazed. However, when chocolate eyes turned to meet her own dark ones, the love and affection in them banished all fears the ruler may have had. Alice's lips slowly spread into a grin, and she didn't release the hand in hers.

"Have any of the wedding arrangements been made?" Mally piped up. The table fell silent once more, all attention focused upon them.

"Well, no, not yet." Alice admitted. An idea suddenly occurred to her, and she looked to her Queen, the unspoken question conveyed in her expression. Squeezing the hand in hers, Mirana beamed her approval.

"Tarrant…" Alice said slowly, turning back to the man whom she regarded as a brother of sorts. "We were wondering, would you do us the honor of creating our wedding garments?"

The Hatter was stunned for a moment before leaping to his feet with a jubilant cry. "Of course! I shall create the finest garments for such a grand occasion! They shall be my crowning achievements, made only of the best materials. They shall flow and compliment each other as you do, but where to start? I'll need measurements and supplies, perhaps some help? No, no, no…I shall do it all myself. Can't trust anyone else, they'll just fuss it up! It shall all be done by my own hand—!"

"Hatter!" Alice said sharply, heading off what was rapidly descending into an excited rant. Grinning happily when he muttered "Fez." and shook himself, she looked back to her Queen. Never in her life had Alice known such a perfectly wonderful day. She sat there, surrounded by her dearest friends, engaged to the woman of her dreams. What could be better than this?

The group spent the rest of the evening discussing details over tea. Nothing was determined yet, but their friends were quite eager to prod them with questions to nudge them along in deciding things for the wedding. It was a royal affair, after all, and such things needed to be planned far in advance. It was a light-hearted end to a nerve-wracking, but joyous day.


	4. Talk and sleep

**Disclaimer: **I get so tired of writing these things. Does anyone ever even read them? Ah well, I don't own and make no money!

**A/N: **Thanks again for all the reviews guys, it makes me happy and keeps me writing. I promise the story will pick up soon, probably in about two chapters or so. That's when the *insert dramatic music* villain appears! Dun dun dun! Yes, I'm crazy and a little bored. Dangerous combination, that.

Also: Massive apologies for the wait Gah, I didn't realize it had been a month. Please forgive me, I beg your forgiveness! I won't bore you with details, just lots of life stuff and a minor block trying to get wording to cooperate.

Tea had wrapped up late in the evening, finally freeing the betrothed couple to retreat to the private sanctuary of their bedchambers. The castle was quiet at this time of night, and as such there were no passersby as they traversed the white halls, arms linked together.

When they passed through near an archway that led to an outer walkway, Alice gently steered her fiancée toward it, choosing the scenic route to their chambers though it was longer. Mirana couldn't help but smile and was about to comment when she noticed the pensive look her champion wore.

"Alice?" she inquired with a soft voice, her stray hand reaching over to rest gently on the arm of her lover, causing them to stop.

The simple touch broke the Champion from her reverie, causing her to blink rapidly as her mind quickly shifted gears. A soft hand turned her face to that of her Queen's, which was full of concern.

"Forgive me, Mirana." Alice replied, taking the hand that still rested upon her cheek. "I'm afraid I became a bit lost in thought."

"A dangerous thing, indeed." Mirana replied lightly. "Tarrant often advises against too much thinking." Becoming serious once more, she searched the warm brown eyes she so adored. "What troubles you, sweet Alice?"

Looking away, Alice continued leading them along the path for a few minutes as she gathered the thoughts of her wayward mind.

"So much has changed so quickly." she finally started. "I wouldn't change any of it, but it does seem to have gotten away from us a bit. If you think about it, we haven't really gotten the chance to talk very much, about certain things."

Seeing the protest forming on dark lips, Alice pressed a finger to them with a little smile before elaborating.

"Think about it, Mirana. The first time I was here, we never got to meet. On my next visit, I was only here for a few days… most of which consisted of doubts and accusations of whether or not I was the right Alice, and finally concluding with the battle against the Red Queen's army and the Jabberwocky. Even now that I have chosen to make Underland my permanent home, I have only been here a few months—during which we _have_ talked," she conceded, "but only about current goings on. We know little to nothing about each other's lives before we met, and my knowledge of Underland is still rather limited. Now with our engagement, things will become more hectic than ever."

Quickly seeing where this was going, Mirana nodded slowly. "I can see your point, my dear. I, too, would like to know more of your past experiences. They shaped you into the woman you are now. I certainly wouldn't want you to be anyone else."

She smiled when Alice laughed.

"I just want to get to know you more." the younger woman continued. "There's so much I don't know about you, Mirana. I want us to share everything."

Raising her arms and wrapping them around her Champion's neck, Underland's Queen pulled them closer together. "Oh Alice…" she said softly, smiling. "I shall tell you everything you wish to know; all I ask is that it wait just a little while longer. There is much for us to share, and the night already wanes late."

Her words made Alice realize just how tired she really was. After a brief kiss under the stars, the pair completed the journey to their adjoined rooms.

* * *

><p>Now behind locked doors, Mirana first set about relieving Alice of the cumbersome armor. Weary eyes looked at her gratefully, receiving only a smile in return. Each piece was carefully removed and set aside until it was needed again at a later date.<p>

Once finished, she gently turned her Queen to face away from her. Mirana obligingly moved her hair so that Alice's nimble fingers could undo the complicated clasps of her dress.

These were things they had done dozens of times; Mirana helping Alice in and out of her armor or Alice helping Mirana with the fastenings of her gown. Always innocent help, no deeper meaning… but now everything was different, and they should have realized that. It was a mark of just how tired they really were that neither thought anything of it until Alice's fingers brushed Mirana's bare back, causing her to gasp at the sudden sensation.

They were both suddenly, sharply aware of their predicament. Alice stood in only light underclothes behind Mirana, who was practically half-naked after undoing the back of her gown. Unbidden, the Champion's eyes drank in the exposed flesh of her Queen, pale in its perfection. Her fingers itched to touch, caress, mark…

"Alice?" Mirana's voice was soft, lightly trembling with unasked questions as she stood still. Goosebumps had risen at the feeling of Alice's hand on her skin, and she could swear her heart could be heard pounding against her rib cage.

Silence reigned in the room, but for the gentle crackling of the fire.

It took all of Alice's muchness, but she refastened a few clasps then stepped back, hands dropping to her sides. Confused, and a little disappointed, Mirana turned to look at her heart's desire.

Seeing the slight fear in those dark eyes made the blonde's heart ache. Reaching out she took a snowy white hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it softly. This gave her a few moments to find her voice.

"I want you," she whispered hesitantly, unwilling to say something wrong and Mirana misunderstand her intentions "to the point where it frightens me a little. Actually, I… I'm not entirely sure I'm ready for anything like… _that._ So perhaps we should follow tradition in this and wait for our wedding night?" Her cheeks were tinged pink when she finished; the mere thought of laying with her beloved in a moment of heated passion caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter.

Mirana felt a knot she hadn't known was there loosen somewhere in her chest. Her Champion… always so worried about doing what was right for her. Such honest love sent a gentle warmth through the ruler, calming her nerves.

Taking Alice's other hand, Mirana gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I think that's a fine idea, my dear." she spoke softly. Simple words, but that was all it took. Eyes met and understanding passed between them. Neither was quite ready for the next step, though sometimes their bodies seemed to think otherwise.

Pulling her sovereign into her arms, Alice captured her lips in a tender kiss that conveyed a small part of the affection she felt for the older woman. Mirana melted against her Champion, the world consisting of only the two of them.

When they parted, they continued to hold each other, unwilling to let this moment end just yet.

"We should get some rest." Alice murmured, fingers running through white locks, reveling in their silky texture. "It won't do for you to have bags under your eyes; it's quite unbecoming."

Mirana laughed quietly at that, her arms tightening about her Champion before reluctantly separating. "I suppose you are correct. Nivens would certainly never let me hear the end of it."

Giving her a smile, Alice walked Mirana to the door that joined their chambers. In the doorway, the two women bid each other goodnight with a gentle kiss.

"Sweet dreams, my Queen." The words followed the sovereign as she walked into her room. Turning, she smiled back at Alice.

"You as well, my dear Champion."

They stood like that, gazing at one another, both having no desire to part. Each afraid that if they did, they would wake to find the whole day a fantasy.

Finally, and with great difficulty, Alice took a step back into her room, reaching out and shutting the door with a quiet click.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Alice still lay awake in bed. Sleep eluded her, all she could think about was Mirana, even more than usual. For now she knew the taste of her lips and the loving caress of her fingers.<p>

After so much tossing and turning, Alice was about to give up and find some task to occupy her time since sleep was not forthcoming. Before she could throw off the covers, she heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening and lay completely still.

She said nothing, nor did she move a muscle, save for the act of grasping the sheet's edge to fold it back, leaving an open space beside her. After several moments a warm, slender body slipped into the bed beside her.

"Mirana," she breathed, eyes still shut. It wasn't a greeting or a question. It was just the simple pleasure of allowing the syllables to pass her lips.

The only response was Mirana curling up against the Champion's side, Alice's arm snaking around a slim waist to hold her Queen close. No words were needed. Just this simple comfort, and both women soon fell into a content slumber.

_Again, apologies for the wait. Please R&R and I'm sure gonna try to get the next bit out quicker._


	5. Picnic and a stranger

**Disclaimer:** Standard stuff, nothing to see here. I don't own it, sadly.

**A/N: **Thanks again for all the continued reviews. I saw that several new people added alerts/faves. That really makes me happy, it means more people are enjoying this. I encourage everyone to share this with friends, little things like reviews or adds makes me happy and encourages me to keep going. ^_^ As always, thanks to my beta who has helped me brainstorm and work out details.

Breathing was carefully controlled, as were the movements of her body. Alice transitioned fluidly from one stance to the next, never breaking her concentration. The bright sun beat down on her as she went through her exercises. Today she had chosen a martial art form she had learned during her time in China. It focused more on turning an opponent's strength against them rather than outright aggression, and Alice had chosen to learn this specifically for the sake of Mirana and her vows.

Unbeknownst to her, her beloved Queen stood off to the side watching her. Mirana loved to watch Alice train in the mornings. It caused pleasant stirrings in her as well as being a visual treat. Alice's moves were graceful and fluent, and Mirana couldn't help her eyes tracing over the moving limbs as they worked. Idly she wondered at the possibility of herself in Alice's position, performing the same moves. Idle fancy was all it was, yet it was still an intriguing thought.

As Alice finished the last stance, she became aware of someone watching her. Turning around, her heart skipped a beat as she found her Queen standing there, radiant as always. Even after the previous day, and especially that night, the Champion still was amazed that the beautiful woman before her was her betrothed. The idea still seemed so surreal, but the ring upon Mirana's finger assured her it was reality.

Mirana watched Alice approach, her hands floating at shoulder height. It seemed that no matter what the other wore, she still found her to be quite lovely. Even in the simple tunic and trousers the blonde chose to exercise in, the Queen still felt her fingers twitch with the desire to touch the other woman. With a smile, she realized that she could do so now, almost anytime she wanted. The thought warmed her deeply, making her heart go all a-flutter.

Alice stopped short before her Queen, but after a shared look she took the older woman into her arms. Mirana didn't care in the least that Alice was just a little sweaty. They simply enjoyed the nearness of each other, both remembering how nice it was to sleep in each other's arms the night before and the utter disappointment of separation.

"If you're finished, I thought we might continue last night's conversation over lunch." Mirana suggested, lightly brushing a few stray strands of hair out of Alice's face.

Taking those fingers, Alice pressed her lips gently to them. "That sounds wonderful, Mirana." she murmured, smiling warmly. "Shall we go then? I'm famished."

Laughing softly, Mirana took Alice's proffered arm. "Well, we certainly cannot allow you to go hungry, my dear Champion." Smiling, she steered the younger woman not to the castle, but toward the tree line which earned her a questioning look. "Our friends thought a more private location for lunch might better suit us so that we might avoid any extra fuss…at least for a little while." she explained. Alice grinned at that. She'd have to remember to thank them later.

They walked in comfortable silence, Mirana occasionally reaching out to trail her fingers along a tree trunk, smile widening each time she did so. Finally Alice's curiosity broke through.

"What are you thinking? You always seem so happy among the trees, and I know you talk with them. Would it be possible for me to join in?"

Mirana gave her a brilliant smile, hand tightening affectionately about her betrothed's arm. "My apologies, dear Alice. The trees were merely expressing their joy at our upcoming union. They rather like you." she teased.

"Is that right?" Alice smiled, looking around at all the trees "Well I've grown rather fond of them as well."

A gentle breeze seemed to move the leaves and the trees swayed a little. It seemed almost as though they were pleased with Alice's words. Mirana's sudden beaming only confirmed that.

Alice loved that look on her Queen's face. Silently, she hoped to always be able to make her that happy. Even with only the little Alice knew of her life, she was certain that Mirana most definitely deserved happiness.

Looking ahead of them as the trees parted, the Champion found her breath catching at the sight before her. They stood before a lake, deep in the forest, surrounded by trees on all sides. Their pale bark reflected on the sunlit water, leaves scattered across the crystalline surface. It was beneath one of these trees that a blanket was spread out, with a picnic basket set upon it. A wave of love for their friends washed over her and she found herself blinking back a sudden wetness in her eyes.

Alice helped Mirana sit down on the blanket, then joined her, still captivated by the scenery. "I am still amazed by Underland's beauty. It's so wonderful."

Mirana smiled at the delight evident in her beloved's face. Opening the basket, she began unpacking their meal. "I have lived here my entire life, and still find new things when I venture from the castle. I doubt that will ever change, but it's one thing I truly love." She held a glass out to Alice who accepted it with a smile.

The two women sat there in silence, content to simply watch the water ripple from the occasional rocking-horsefly. Both seemed a little unsure, despite normally being at ease in each other's presence.

"You know," Mirana spoke suddenly, fingers wrapped around her glass nervously. "I would sometimes brew potions out here… before everything happened."

Alice knew what she meant. Before the war with Iracebeth. Still, her Queen's words intrigued her. She loved watching Mirana brew her potions. "Oh? This does seem like a nice spot for it. And with such lovely company."

"Yes." Underland's ruler smiled at the memory. "The trees would even help, directing me to certain plants that would work best. As long as I didn't brew anything particularly dangerous, or flammable, they didn't mind one bit."

Alice laughed at that and soon Mirana joined in. Just like that, the tension was broken. The two of them settled into pleasant conversation, trading humorous childhood stories as they ate their lunch. Both oblivious to what awaited them.

* * *

><p>At the castle, Nivens scampered about, tending to his duties. He made sure the Queen's lunch had been prepared to his standards and then delivered to the lake. Pausing for a moment out in the gardens, he looked off in that direction.<p>

Truth be told, he was incredibly relieved that the Queen was now betrothed, for many reasons. Underland now had security for the throne and a joyous occasion to look forward to, but most importantly, Mirana would be happy. That, perhaps more than anything else, set his mind at ease. Of course, this all meant a lot of work for him. Nerve-wracking work, of that he was most certain, but it would all be quite worth it.

Now his mind turned to the preparations. There were decorations, entertainment, and of course… the guest list. Oh, that would be a troublesome task! But as much as it drove him mad, Nivens loved his job and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

He was just about to return to completing his tasks for the day when he noticed someone approaching from the gates. This made him frown, nose twitching anxiously. Who could it possibly be and why had the guards let them through?

As the person came nearer, his eyes widened and he stood stock still, even his nerves in too much shock. He could do nothing but stare up at the figure that towered over him. Though nothing could match the dread that hit him with the stranger's words.

"I come seeking the hand of Queen Mirana of Marmoreal."

**R&R People! Please and thank you in advance. The next chapter will have a little… scuffle, shall we say? :D Look forward to it! I do. **


	6. Update

Sorry guys, this is just a quick note to update you.

**I'm still here, and still intent on continuing this. When I do update the next chapter, it will replace this.**

Some of you probably won't even read this, but for those who do, I feel the need to explain my long absence.

I won't go into details, but there were hospital visits for myself, family members, being thrust through a trial-by-fire of managerial things at work, family deaths, my beta was on vacation and then, just recently in trying to get in contact with my beta, I found out the horrible news that she passed quite suddenly.

All of this culminated in this absence, being blow after blow and not really helping me to write. However, the muses have been beating me over the head with the plot and further developing it, so again, **THIS WILL CONTINUE**.

I thank everyone who is still watching for more and has stuck out this long. Keep watching and I promise I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

I love you guys, and thanks so much again for all your love and support!

~Ryko


End file.
